


Alien

by Mermaid_Failbetter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, And Kaneki's kagune, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Explicit Language, Fight based off of Kaneki .VS. Jason, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I Don't Even Know, Stiles Saves The Day, The pack are getting their asses kicked, The pack are weird around Stiles, This is, Toyko ghouls ghoul lore is used, Violence, but it's not what you think, supernatural Stiles, unbeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Failbetter/pseuds/Mermaid_Failbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens! As if they’re real.<br/>-<br/>Stiles has a secret he’s been keeping from the pack for a long time, but when he is given an ultimatum –save the pack, but reveal the secret he swore to protect, or keep his secret and watch the pack die- which will he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just another brain fart.
> 
> Enjoy :3

They’re gone and something’s wrong. I can feel it.

They left me behind to keep me safe. What they don’t know is that I’m strong, maybe even stronger than all of them.

I‘m such an idiot. I knew something didn’t feel right when they left and I was going to tell them, but then they would have asked how I knew and I would have had to tell them that I had a feeling, and then they would of looked at me condescendingly and I just know the topic of our conversation would have ended up with them finding out I wasn’t human.

And that can’t happen. I promised that I would keep this secret, secret.

But now the pack is in trouble and obviously I find myself stumbling through the forest trying to reach them in time before something bad happens.

I can only hope I won’t be too late.

 

-          Alien     -

 

I can hear a howl, but this isn’t warm or playful, it isn’t even a howl that is used as a signal to the pack to tell them that something’s wrong.

This howl is a howl of pain. Like it had been forcefully ripped out of someone’s throat.

I pick up my pace and head straight to the area where I heard the howl come from.

Twigs and broken branches whip past me and cut my flesh as I move at an inhuman speed.

Blue comes to the surface of my skin and heals the cut, just in time for another branch to cut into me.

I leap over a fallen tree, 6ft high, and when I land I look up to see the pack huddled over a fallen body.

The person’s chest is rising and falling erratically.

They have blonde hair with dyed red streaks.

Wait!

No. That’s not dye. That’s blood. This person is covered in blood.

There are four deep slashes across their face, blood is pooling from their wounds and coating their pale skin.

At closer inspection I realise that this person is male and I gasp when I see who it is. It’s Isaac.

The pack are surrounding him, all of them looking in the same direction.

Slowly I turn to see what they’re staring at.

Standing there in front of the pack is a woman, her skin is white but it’s covered in black, like she’s dirty. A black gel like substance runs down her chin and her claws that glow a neon blue.

She’s huge, at least 7ft. She has muscle packed on top of muscle. I wouldn’t have thought she was female if it wasn’t for her visible genitals.

She crouches low and let’s loose a deep rough growl. I can see members of the pack flinch at the sound and Isaac -who has to be in pain- has the right of mind to be afraid of her because he whimpers.

I seethe in rage. This…. Thing has been able to cause _my pack,_ distress. She has been able to hurt them and have them cowering in a corner. She has wounded Isaac, our puppy. The sweetest person anyone will ever meet, and now he’s bleeding, and whining every time he breathes.

The woman leans forward claws extended and prepares herself to leap forward.

I can’t let her do this, I can’t let her hurt my pack anymore.

I hold my breath. It’s now or never.

If I do this then the pack will know my secret, the promise I made to my family will be broken. But if I don’t they’ll die, and I can’t lose any more people in my life.

It’s an easy choice.

Letting out a snarl of my own I spring out of my crouch and run forward, placing myself in between the pack and the crazy woman.

At the appearance of me she pauses and gets out of her crouch, tilting her head to the side like a puppy would do, it’s a manner that just doesn’t suit her.

“Stiles!” Someone growls from behind me, it sounds like Derek. “What are you doing here? Get out of the way.”

I ignore him and hone my senses on the threat in front of me. I can feel my skin ripple and I know that anyone who looks at me right now would be able to see the blue under my skin.

“Who are you? What do you want with my pack?” I ask, my voice taking on a deep intense tone.

“Who I am doesn’t matter little child. But what does matter is what you are? You smell good, so strong. I want to eat you, to absorb your power.”

“You hurt my pack.” I say, feeling myself become impatient. “And that is inexcusable.”

Lowering my stance I feel my whole shift come over me. My skin turns blue, with small patches of white highlight.

My nail beds and scalp tingle, letting me know that they have also changed.

I can hear the pack gasp, but I don’t have time to worry about what they think, because the woman has started to move into an offensive position.

I have to attack before she does.

 

-          Alien     -

 

The woman in front of us leans forward and lets loose a sound that has everyone in the pack flinching and Isaac whimpering.

He’s not healing fast enough, and he’s losing blood fast. If we don’t get him to Deaton soon he may die.

The woman leans forward and extends her claws even more, but before she can leap towards us I see a blur from the corner of my eye.

The blur is running towards the pack, or rather between the pack and the woman.

When the blur stops a person is left in its place. The person is Stiles.

His skin has a blue-ish tint to his skin, it makes him look pale, like he’s ill.

His skin is ripples and the way he holds his body make him look like he’s trying to contain himself.

The woman startles when Stiles appears and gets out of her crouch tilting her head to the side, but Stiles stays in one ready to attack.

I feel a rush of pride run through me. Stiles is willing to fight for his pack. To fight strong enemies, even though he’s human, he’s still willing to risk it all.

Human, I think in admiration.

He’s human.

I realise belatedly that Stiles is _only human_ and will most definitely die if he fights.

“Stiles” I growl. “What are you doing here? Get out of the way.”

But he ignores me. He stays focused and doesn’t take his eyes off the woman in front of him. His skin seems to ripple again turning a darker blue before going back to pale blue.

“Who are you? What do you want with my pack?” Stiles asks in a deep voice. His voice sound musical, and light even with the deep undertones. But when I focus, underneath the music I can hear his rage.

“Who I am doesn’t matter little child. But what does matters is what you are? You smell good, so strong. I want to eat you, to absorb your power.” The woman says in a needy tone.

I take a deep breath and realise that she’s right. Stiles doesn’t smell human. He smells strong, stronger than anyone I’ve ever smelt, and it’s intoxicating. I can feel some of the pack mimic me and hear their noises of question. They obviously want to know what the woman is talking about too.

“You hurt my pack.” Stiles says ignoring her question. “And that is inexcusable.”

He lowers his stance and starts to change.

His skin turns a deep blue, different parts of his face are shaded with different shades of blue and some of his skin is highlighted with white.

The nails on his hands turn a navy blue. They almost look black but when his body twitches the light from the moon reflects off of them and you can see their true colour. His hair also turns blue and grows a little in length. It looks tousled, but styled.

I gasp, but many of the pack are just as surprised as me. I can see Stiles shoulders stiffen, but it doesn’t last long before he’s throwing himself at the woman who was getting ready to attack.

All I could do was watch in shock as Stiles ran forward and easily jumped 30ft, his foot connecting with the woman’s face throwing her backwards.

She drags herself up from the ground and growls menacingly at Stiles, obvious irritation on her face “I’ll kill you for that, and make your pack watch while I eat your corpse.” Her body seems to get bigger and the running of the black gel seems to get quicker.

“I’d like to see you try.” Stiles smirks, his sharp teeth shining white in the dark clearing.

The woman leans forward so her hands are touching the floor and pushes until she’s bounding over in Stiles direction.

“Stiles” Scott yells out in warning, but it’s not needed because Stiles backflips high into the air just as the woman’s closed fits hit the ground where Stiles stood only moments ago. She swings her arms in the new direction Stiles is in, but he lightly hops out of the way.

From behind Stiles kicks her in the back of her head and she stumbles forward.

She steadies herself and swings but Stiles just jumps out of the way again. She keeps madly swinging her arms trying to hit Stiles but he just keeps dodging, jumping over her, and weaving between her large limbs.

Stiles has just weaved under her when she lifts her arms up, fists clenched. She tricked him into going under her so she could bash his head.

She has him trapped.

I’m not the only one who notices, Lydia does too “No.” she says, her voice tight with tension.

Stiles pauses and grins. His grin is manic and all of his teeth are on view. Quickly, nearly so fast that I didn’t catch it he raises his fist and connects it with the woman’s stomach. She freezes and coughs, back gel spraying from her mouth.

She grabs onto Stiles arm and spins once throwing Stiles into a large tree across the clearing.

He slams into the tree with great force that he should be dead.

On impact debris flies in all direction and dust raises into the air making it cloudy.

It’s silent apart from the woman’s heavy pants. When Stiles doesn’t get back up after a few seconds she laughs and grins. A wave of distress runs through the pack. I can feel the bonds we share wobble.

The woman turns to us smiling “This is what you get when you put your trust in others. He’s dead because you were all weak. And now it’s time for you all to die. You’ll make a nice starter before I eat-”

“Damn lady, you have a good arm. That hurt like a bitch.” Stiles says interrupting her. He strolls forward rolling his left shoulder. I can hear it crack as the joint is put back into place.

“What?” The woman asks incredulously.

The dust surrounding Stiles starts to part and suddenly four long red tentacle like tails erupt from his back swishing behind him in the shape of an ‘X’.

They’re thick, but the move like liquid. There are small bright red lines that run over the surface of the tails looking like electricity.

“Now, it my turn.” Stiles says brightly, the musical tone in his voice giving off a threatening vibe.

The fluid like tails ripple and then swing forward so that they are pointing fowards in the direction Stile is looking. Which just so happens to be the woman.

The initial shock of Stiles surviving vanishes as recognitions takes place on her face. “Oh, this is so much better than I could of hoped for. To think I’d find one of you here in this small town. I won’t need to eat for months after I devour you, maybe even a year.” She says happily and roars into the night.

Stiles doesn’t give her much time to rejoice because he jumps into the air.  His tails act as stilts as he hangs there.

Stiles swings one of his tails at the woman slicing her arm. He does this again and again. Not always getting her as she slides out of the way or tries to claw the tail coming towards her.

The tails on stiles back -that seem to be coming from his coccyx- move at an alarming rate. They seem soft and fluid like jelly, but then the quickly harden and go sharp. They can extend to great length and can pierce the solid ground like a hot knife cutting warm butter.  

Stile goes to cut the woman again but she dodges and yells out “Just let me eat you.” Stiles two front tails lift from the ground and race toward the woman, as they move the tapered ends become solid and sharp.

They hit the ground and dust goes flying up.

The tails bend in the middle and lower Stiles to the floor. Before Stiles is even fully settled on the ground the woman come running out from the dust and lunges at him. He runs up her torso and back flips lashing out with his tail landing a few feet away.

Running forward he swings his tails in rapid succession.

They dance around each other, swapping off blows like a practiced performance.

The way Stiles fights is beautiful.

The woman grabs onto one of Stiles tails and the other three rush forward piercing her arm. They rip apart in different directions tearing her arm off at the shoulder joint. Her high pitched wail make her seem young.

Stiles leaps back and jumps into the air. His tails fly out to his side and he looks like a butterfly with thin wings. The tails swing up to form the shape of a closed flower bud and then slam down onto the woman.

More dust clouds the air but quickly clears.

The woman is lying on her back, black gel running from the sides of her mouth and her arm wound. Her sternum has collapsed and her breathing is laboured.

A red flash rushes towards her and pierces her intact arm. She screams out.

“You shouldn’t have come after my pack.” Stiles says sounding bored, but his body is still stiff like he’s not going to let his guard down until she’s dead.

Stiles walks over to her and straddles her body. He cracks his neck as he says “You know what I am. That’s enough cause for you to die, but you made your case worse by hurting what’s precious to me.”

“I didn’t kn-” but her words are cut off as Stiles leans forward and bites into her neck, ripping her throat out.

He stands and spits the flesh in his mouth out, casually wiping his right wrist over his face “Ergh, you taste like shit.”

Stiles moves from above her and walks over to us. His eyes look even bluer compared to the black gel that coats his face.

He walks straight over to Lydia and pushes his hand out to her. Lydia unfreezes but only to flinch back from his touch. A flash a hurt runs through Stiles eyes but he hides it quickly before anyone can see.

But I saw it.

“Lydia do you have any cocktails. We need to burn her.” Lydia stays silent and just looks at Stiles, her eyes darting over every inch of his body. “Lydia!” Stiles says, his voice becoming annoyed.

Lydia reaches her hand to her thigh and pulls out two of the cocktails she has stocked there. She passes them to Stiles who takes them walks five paces away and throws them with precise accuracy at the woman’s dead body, setting it a flame.

He turns to us again and starts to shift back as he walks. He doesn’t stop when he reaches the edge of the group but continues to push forward. The pack moves out of his way, making a clear path towards Isaac on the floor.

Now I trust Stiles, I do. Everyone here should. He just saved our lives. He did something that all of us couldn’t, he killed that woman.

I trust him.

Just like I trusted Kate.

I still feel my hand reaching out to grab Stiles arm as he reaches out to Isaac.

Stiles looks up at me as his eyes turn from blue to their normal brandy brown. “He needs to get to Deaton, like yesterday.”

“But-” I start.

“I’ll explain everything once I know everyone is safe and healthy.” He says.

I just continue to look into his eyes trying to find something that would tell me he’s lying. I find nothing.

I nod my head and let go of his arm. He slides his arms underneath Isaac’s body and lifts him off the ground. And before anyone can say anything else Stiles runs off in the direction of the vets.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. What type of trash is this.
> 
> But I really enjoyed writing this actually.
> 
> There will be another chapter coming, where Stiles explains everything. I'm not mean enough to leave you guys with such a huge unanswered question.
> 
> The appearance of Stiles was inspired by a 3 marker challenge I watched. Check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zxgdYgw6lI
> 
> Also the fight in this is a fight scene from season 1's last episode of Toyko Ghoul. This fight is probably one of my favourite fights from Toyko Ghoul, season 1 and 2. You can check the fight I'm talking about here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8U2Mimgb4fA
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> If you did enjoy it then leave a comment. I love kudos, but if kudos are Morrison brand ice cream then comments are Ben and jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream.
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada.
> 
> -Mermaid


End file.
